Chocolate!
by Utsuro
Summary: Pregnant... Ino... Wants... chocolate. Was all that shikamarus mind could process. was all it needed to. Cuz a pregnant Ino gets what a pregnant Ino wants. shikaino, Valintines fic One Shot


Summary: '_Ino... Pregnant... wants.. chocolate'_ Was all shikamaru could make of her speech. And was all he needed to. Cuz a pregnant Ino gets what a pregnant Ino wants. (shikaino valintines fic. Warning, fluff!)

A/N: This is a little shikaino foc i decided to write for Valintines day! In the fic they ARE married! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: sigh... I guess I dont own Naruto, cuz if I did my pairings would own the Naruto world, and ShikaTema would die a horrible death. 3

Chocolate!

"Shikamaru!!!!!!" Shikamaru heard Ino call him from the from the top floor. He sighed and picked himself up off the couch, prepared to do whatever wacky task she asked him to do. Or, more specifically, whatever wacky food she asked him to make.

Last time it had been... Ah, yes! Sugary decaf coffie truffle. What was a truffle anyways? He didnt know, and had pointed out that if it was decaf, it most likely didnt have, and wasnt supposed to have sugar in it. Big mistake. She had started crying and telling him she didnt know how he was supposed to do it, he was the smart one not her! Their baby was craving it, and so he'd better get that truffle, or she was gonna refuse to eat anything else! So after pacing around in the kitchen for a while, he brought her up a coffie crisp bar. Ino apparently didnt know what a truffle was either, because she accepted the chocolate bar and hugged him tightly, apologizing for being such a bother, and making him feel so bad he had wanted to scream out that he hadnt given her a sugary deaf coffie truffle. But he didnt. He DID value his life, if even only to a small extent. He had even searched up a truffle online afterwards!

So, today he bravely walked up the stairs, prepaired to deal with whatever she asked him to make. He reached the top floor and walked towards the door Jaws theme on XD .He took one last deep breath before swinging the door open, to see Ino peacefully lying on the bed, her face lighting up when Shikamaru walked into the room.

"Shika!" She smiled, putting her arms out for him to hug her, and he did. She moved over so he could sit next to her, and he gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Happy Valintines Day!" She said, grinning and putting her hand on her stomach, "I think she's gonna be alot more active than you are, she hardly ever stops kicking!" She grabbed his and and put it on her stomach so he could feel the little feet kicking at her tummy, wich was round as a watermelon.

"Happy Valintines day Ino. And thats because the baby is due for three weeks, remember?" He asked, rubbing her stomach. She made a pretend miserable face.

"Yup, and I'm counting down the days!" She smiled. _'So am I'_ Shika though, not saying anything. They stayed there in silence for a while, until Ino leaned her head against him.

"Shika?" She whispered, and he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Yes, Ino?"

"I'm hungry." sigh

"What for?" He asked, hardly wanting to know the answer. He must have made a face, because Ino began to talk quickly.

"Oh, its not that bad! I just need some chocolate, and its valintines so it shouldnt be to hard to get, right? Maybie we even have some in the kitchen! Please Shika? Thank you, I love you, get out there and find that chocolate! oh, can you please get some with almonds? thankies!" She spoke fast, ushering him out the door.

"Wow." Shika whispered, thinking about what she said. _Is it just me hearing things, or did Ino just ask for some thing... sane? _He walked slowly away from the door, and ran down the staircase, half- afraid she was gonna call him back and ask for something like icecream ontop of a blendered chicken made of parmesan cheese dipped in chili pepper juice (One of the first things she asked him for, he had no idea where she got these ideas from, but when they were in her head they didnt come out). Well, he decided to get on her almond chocolate request and started in the kitchen, wondering if she was right, there actually might be chocolate in there.he searched the pantry, the shelves, the closet, the fridge, the microwave, the freezer, and the dog bowl (hey, you can never be too certain), finally concluding that there was no chocolate in the house. So, he went to his next option, the streets (the stores XD)

He put on his coat and shoes, walking out of the house and onto the sidewalk. He looked over to see Hinata doing some gardening, and Naruto yelling "HIA SHIKAMARU! WACHYA DOING?". Shikamaru just kept walking, and breifly wondered why they were neighbours with him. he sighed and kept walking, trying t oignore Naruto behind him. _Chocolate.. Chocolate... well, I guess it doesnt matter where I look, everywhere will have it. _So shikamaru stopped at the first place he could find... The Future shop!

He walked in and was shocked at what he saw. A giant section, deticated entirely to chocolate. _That was easy_, he thought, and started walking down the isles, looking for chocolate with almonds. _chcolate pecan... chcolate bars, chocolate strawberrys, chocolate pocky, chocolate cake, chocolate caramel, icecream ontop of blendered chicken made of parmesan cheese dipped in chili peper juice... ! No almonds? _Shikamaru gasped. How could there NOT be almond chocolate? Well, he decided there were lots of other shops to choose from, and he figured he would find it eventually. He looked in... block buster, liquidation world, Giant tiger, walmart, zellers, even the Lindt Factory! he was greeted all around with pretty much every chocolate except chocolate with almonds, and that darn parmesan chicken. _Why couldnt it be like this eight months ago? _He breifly wondered, but decided to ignore it. Ino was going to get her chocolate, even if he had to make it himself. _Make it myself? _he thought, then grinned. Ofcourse! It would require some extra effort, but surely it would be less tiresome than walking around all day? So, with his new plan in mind, he walked into the store and grabbed all the ingredients for the supreme chocolate he would make.

Five minutes later he had everything checked off on his list... except almonds. _Is the world on an almond strike today? _He wondered, sighing in defeat. He would have to do something he really didnt want to do.

"Mmmmm... Shikamaru, this is delicious! Where on earth did you get this delicious chocolate!?" Ino mumbled, putting the rest of the food it her mouth.

"Oh, here and there," He muttered, sighing with releif as she put the rest of the 'Chocolate' in her mouth. It was at that exact moment that he had never been more greatful in his life for searching up that truffle recipie. They lay in content scilence, untill Ino looked at Shika with a dazed, far away look in her eyes. And then she spoke.

"That wasn't chocolate, was it Shika?"

_Damn_

Its very short cuz I just started this morning, and got a bit... sidetracked. andyways, Happy Valintines Day! And its up to your inagination on how Shika got out of that one. hope you enjoyed,

-Utsuro


End file.
